


【幻花】魅魔饲养指南

by darkzhi



Category: bilibili’s up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkzhi/pseuds/darkzhi
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

【幻花】魅魔饲养指南

避雷*脏话北 

怜人爱的小魅魔只穿着一件屋子主人的对他来说过大的T恤躺在床上不断在被子上磨蹭留下一片水渍，他的手用力抓住了床单，头埋在一件看起来还没洗的内裤里，他的舌尖早已把内裤的一角濡湿，他那可爱小巧的桃心形尾巴正在那熟透了的嫩穴一进一出带着清液往下淌，嘴里似乎念叨着什么“不够”，十分空虚的样子。

这就是某幻一进门看到的。

听到开门的声响，花少北惊喜的转头一看发现果然是某幻，“某幻你终于回来了，快来喂我好饿哦。”花少北转过身趴好把那粉嫩的穴口展示给他，还很体贴的用手拉起了过长的T恤。

某幻走上前只是轻轻拍了拍他白嫩的屁股，在上面留下一道红痕，却也足以让花少北得到快感闷哼出来。魅魔，本就是为做爱而生，不管是受到怎样的对待都能让他们得到隐秘的快乐。

“又把我的床搞的乱七八糟，该罚…”某幻说着，又在另一边也拍了一巴掌，留下对称的红痕，“今天先不干你，我要做饭了。”他说着，毫不留情的走进厨房。

花少北失神了一会儿，才紧跟上去，穿上拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”的走进了厨房。“某幻你快喂我！我真的好饿，你今天早上出门就拒绝过我一次了！你今天一整天都没喂我！”花少北一边说一边解开了某幻的皮带迫不及待的想见见一天没见的小某幻。

某幻一只手有条不紊的打了个鸡蛋，一只手空出来揉了揉花少北蓬松的头发，“乖，马哥现在没时间，要玩你自己玩，马哥吃饱了才有精力干你。”花少北听到这话，不太满意的嗔了某幻一眼，但还是听了他的话，自己玩自己的去了。

他半跪在某幻的身前，用手撸动着某幻的柱身，舌尖在微微渗出黏液的玲口吮吸着，没一会儿，某幻的马眼处就暂时流不出任何东西了，花少北只好转移阵地。开始亲吻舔舐囊袋，指尖在玲口微微滑过，轻轻戳刺了几下，他感觉到手中的肉柱越来越硬了，迫不及待地开始张嘴想把整个肉柱吞咽进去，可仅仅只含住了龟头和一截柱身，没有思考多久花少北疯狂的把肉柱往下咽，沾满黏液和自己口水的手按揉着剩下没能吞进去的部分。

某幻享受着花少北的深喉服务，粗喘的越来越明显，但他表面上还是面不改色的继续做着晚饭，他把半熟的煎蛋夹起来放到一旁的碟子里。

不知道是龟头第几次磨过喉口，花少北的喉口早已被磨的红肿，但他不知疲惫似的，甚至还可以在肉柱半出去的那一瞬间用舌尖挑逗马眼。贝齿轻咬了一下龟头，某幻放下手中的事按住花少北的头一个猛挺射了出来。

花少北连忙大口大口的把某幻的精液吞咽下去，爱惜的把柱身上流下的一点也仔细舔舐干净，“谢谢款待，”他笑了，笑的很清纯但嘴角溢出的一些白浊让这个笑带上了勾人意味。

真是个妖精，某幻心里怒骂道。

面煮了好一会儿总算是熟了，某幻捞起面放进早已备好的汤碗里，花少北用嘴叼起某幻的内裤帮他重新把小兄弟套上。某幻刚把面端到外面坐下，花少北就坐在了他的腿上，某幻开始吃面他也不闹腾，只是抓起某幻空着的左手就开始啃咬。他含住了某幻修长的中指和无名指不断砸吧，某幻也没在意只是默默加快了吃饭速度，因为他有预感，再不快点吃完这个小祖宗肯定又要勾引他了。

花少北单单用嘴舔了一遍某幻的手，觉得不过瘾，又让自己桃心形的小尾巴钻了进来握着某幻的手不断按压，“哈…啊，”魅魔的尾巴也是敏感带重灾区，仅仅是这样碰碰花少北就爽的不行，都快要把自己玩哭了。

某幻终于吃完了饭，他抽起一张纸擦擦嘴，也没收拾碗筷，就直接抱起这不识好歹的小魅魔扔在了床上。花少北看见某幻转身关上房门，有点口干舌燥了起来，因为他知道，马上就可以吃顿大餐了。

某幻走到床边一把拉过花少北，撩起他过长的T恤开始用舌头舔舐他的乳头，灵活的舌头围着魅魔的乳晕打圈，偶尔用力的吸吮让花少北爽的差点叫出来，他紧紧搂住了某幻贴在他胸前的头。

被冷落的后穴不甘寂寞的一张一合，穴口流出清亮黏液似是在欢迎旅人的到来，某幻也依他的心愿伸出手去抚慰它，一天没被插入的穴不可思议的紧致，层层媚肉一拥而上挽留着某幻的手指，一根，两根，很快就能插进四根手指了。

某幻觉得应该可以了，挺起自己早已梆硬到痛的肉刃插了进去，花少北顿时爽的失声叫都叫不出来。某幻让他适应了一会儿，开始缓慢抽插，仔细碾磨他的每一处敏感点，花少北很快就适应了，开始没品的骂了起来。

“某幻你个栽种…哈啊～不行了好舒服，你tm就是个sb！艹！你个……唔唔唔！”某幻将床上那个没洗过的内裤塞进了花少北的嘴巴里让他都会不出话来。

花少北有一个坏毛病，那就是被干的爽了会开始口不择言的破口大骂，某幻对此常用不腻的办法就是把他干的发不出声只知道呜呜呜的哭。

某幻一边用手富有技巧的揉捏花少北刚刚惨遭冷落的另一只乳头，一边大开大合的开始操干起来。花少北的穴温暖湿润，肠壁不断蠕动着紧贴肉柱不放，某幻一边操干着他，一边啃咬他的锁骨在上面留下红点。某幻突然又腾出一只手按揉他一只脚的脚心，又疼又痒的让花少北想挣扎着逃离却无法撼动反而筋疲力尽。

肉柱几次狠狠碾过花少北的敏感点，花少北突然浑身痉挛起来，颤抖个不停，内裤不知什么时候已经被某幻拿出来了，花少北呜呜的哭着，“我…要去了！”某幻没说什么，只是用手抵住了蓬勃欲发的小花，还恶劣的轻轻按压了几下马眼，最后俯身几个猛冲，和花少北一起双双射了出来。

花少北还处在高潮的失神阶段，双眼迷离，某幻就这样在他体内内射完，也不着急拔出来，疼惜的亲了一下小魅魔的额头，给他休息调整的时间准备下一场激战。


	2. 【幻花】不要随便闯入未知海域

是 海妖幻&海盗船长北  
排雷  
*触手play *蒙眼play *半强迫 *改造 *喷乳 *半女体

“老大！皇家舰队还在追！”一个水手拿着望远镜观测着说道。

“啧。”花少北好看的眉头蹙了起来，“真是一群烦人的家伙，给我改变航线，再这样追下去都要给他们追到老巢了。”

掌舵的水手听了后就换了个方向前行，结果没过一会儿他就发现了不对，“老大，前方是未知海域。”蓝茫茫大海上如果对海域不熟悉会有很多麻烦，先不说迷路，还有可能触暗礁什么的。

但花少北不以为然，反正这在他看来都是小场面，他略加思索就发出继续航行的命令。不知道为什么，当他们的船驶入那片海域时，后面一直穷追不舍的皇家舰队停了下来，花少北显然还没意识到事情的严重性，正想吩咐副手去清点这次抢来的财宝数量时，却听到了奇怪的歌声。

那歌声十分飘渺却清晰流畅，就像一个人在你旁边轻声耳语，花少北听着歌声，正想问其他人有没有听到，却发现不知道什么时候海盗们都晕了过去，花少北气愤的踢了踢离自己最近的副手，但他没有反应。

歌声越来越近，似乎是一位成年男性的声音，磁性醇厚的嗓音能让人酥掉半个身子。但花少北注意到的是他唱的歌是一种奇怪的古语，他以前看的哪本古书好像有记载，是哪本呢……

不知不觉间，花少北发现自己竟不知何时走到了船边，看着碧蓝的海水有一种跳下去的冲动，花少北顿时惊醒，是海妖！有本书上写过海妖这种生物的记载，但是随着年代变迁就再也没人见过这种生物了，而且关于海妖的信息还很少，因为见过海妖的就没有回来过的。

海妖会用歌声迷惑船上的人，人们会晕过去，等他们醒来后就会发现船上少了一个人，有人怀疑是被海妖抓走了，但这种说法始终得不到一个证实。

花少北捂住了自己的耳朵，但那个歌声就像穿透了他的耳膜直击大脑，婉转悠扬又缠绵悱恻，花少北的大脑越来越沉钝，他渐渐控制不住自己的身体从船上跳了下去。

花少北醒来时，发现自己处在一片幽黑的洞穴里，这里应该是海底，但他却能呼吸。他躺在一堆金银珠宝和绫罗绸缎中，这笔财富颇为壮观，还有数不清的花少北叫不出来名字的奇珍异宝。四周一片寂静，花少北想动身却被水下压强压的无法动弹，但他的身架却没被压强压的粉碎，花少北这才发现自己早不知什么时候居然被扒了个精光，只披了件看上去就很珍贵的披风。可能是这件披风保护了他，花少北心想。

没给花少北太多对处境的思考时间，花少北的大腿内侧触到了一片冰凉，把他的神给惊了回来，他看见了一个长得极为俊美的人，不，不能说是人类，那人上半身虽是人身，下半身本该是腿的地方却换成了一些辨不出物质的触手，那触手光滑细腻像果冻般Q弹，其中一条正轻触花少北的大腿，留下了一条粘腻的水渍。

触手全身是透明的，周围泛着一圈白光，但触手的色泽却呈淡蓝色，让花少北想到了水母的样子。

那个人，或者该说是海妖笑了起来，他凑上前，说了一堆花少北听不懂的话，花少北用手堵住了他的嘴，他笑的更开心了，用温热的舌头舔过花少北的手心，可能是发现了花少北听不懂这种语言，他换了一下措辞，“名……字，我…某幻……ni…”

花少北看着他感到疑惑，“你是说名字吗？你叫某幻？我是花少北。”

某幻激动的抱着花少北一顿猛亲，此时的花少北还不知道，在海妖一族的传统里，只要他们所追求的伴侣认可了他们的歌声，即意志不够坚定愿意从船上跳下来，接受了他们的聘礼，即花少北躺着的和穿着的，虽然是被迫的，还互换了姓名，就代表伴侣愿意接受他们。

海妖从不内部结合，而是去寻找人类作伴侣，这种生物寿命极长却极为忠诚，当他们寿命短的人类伴侣死去后，他们二话不说会丢下子嗣直接殉情。海妖一族的体液极为特殊，含有大量的雌性激素和某种特殊物质，这导致他们可以通过不断的做爱让自己的男性伴侣得到受孕的机会，他们会把伴侣改造成自己所喜欢的样子，可怕淫邪的生物。

而且因为人类女性较为脆弱，所以大部分海妖一男性为猎物。可男性受孕比女性难很多，这也导致海妖们很难繁衍后代，正因为这些特殊性，海妖大量灭亡，某幻也是迄今所存为数不多的海妖之一。

花少北都被某幻亲懵了，反应了好一会儿才推开某幻，“这是哪啊？放我回去啊！”这句话成功惹怒了某幻，他虽然还不是很会花少北的语言，但他却听得懂花少北的话。他认为花少北明明接受了自己做了他的伴侣，但是却有想回去的念头，这是对他的挑衅，也是对感情的不负责。

他突然发狂在花少北的左眼角下狠狠咬了一口，都咬出血来了，花少北只感觉一阵刺痛，然后某幻又轻柔的帮他舔去了血迹，花少北上一秒还觉得疼痛的地方立马就止了痛还有一阵酥麻的感觉。

某幻满意的看着他给花少北打上的标记，那是一朵粉色的小花。他欣喜的舔吻那朵新生的标记，如果花少北能看到的话他就会发现那朵花越来越明艳了。

终于某幻放过了那块嫩肉，随便在身下拿起一块绸缎蒙住了花少北的双眼，花少北想伸手取下可是手根本抬不起来。某幻又拿起一颗大小刚刚好的夜明珠抵在了花少北的舌根上，以免待会花少北受不了刺激咬伤自己。

某幻水蓝的触手开始蠕动，那根放在大腿内侧的也不满足于只在腿间磨蹭了，而是稍稍将一个小尖探进未知领域，冰凉黏滑的感觉自下体传来，失去视力后导致他的触觉和听觉更集中。他能听到触手蠕动的像舌头在嘴中搅动的粘稠的声音，他能感觉到有些糟糕的东西缠上了他的后穴和肉棒，潮湿滑腻的感觉让花少北有点恶心，但触手在他肉柱上游移又的确使他的小花抬起了头，一种隐秘的快感和背德的恶心在花少北心中竞争那一席之地。

终于身体的诚实更胜一筹，花少北不自觉的开始喘息，把那颗大大的夜明珠往下咽，某幻下身的触手虽然在蠕动，但是他人却紧拥着花少北，他轻轻啃咬花少北精致小巧的耳垂，引来对方一阵瑟缩。

花少北感觉胸膛前抵着一颗快要跳出来的心脏，某幻和他紧密结合，两颗心脏跳动的频率谁也不比谁差，就像要引起共振了一样。花少北还听到金币摩擦的沙沙声，那是因为两人下体疯狂的搅合而成的。

Q弹软滑的触手在花少北的肉棒上不紧不慢的蠕动，这种体验对花少北来说倒是别有风趣，还没等花少北完全麻痹自己似享受起来，一根细小的触手突然向肉棒的玲口发起了攻击，迅猛的钻了进去，给花少北带来一阵刺痛和诡异的满足感。

这还不够，另外不知何时在花少北乳晕前蠕动已久的触手停下了对花少北淡红的乳头的挑逗，也延伸出细小的一簇开始戳刺乳孔，疼痛和酥麻结合在一起，花少北却得到了莫大的快感，他都要怀疑自己是不是抖m了。

某幻看着强忍快感和不适导致脸都憋红了的花少北，安抚性的用舌头舔过花少北的耳廓，还腾出一只手握住缠在花少北肉柱上的触手快速的上下套弄，花少北哪能忍受这种疯狂的快感，一不留神泄了出来，还在他玲口上的触手诡异的吸收了他溢出的所有白浊，只见原本透明的触手内部有可见的暧昧白液，回报似的小触手也喷出了一股清液，有些微凉让花少北感到一股尿意袭来。

约好了似的，戳刺花少北乳孔的触手也射出一股清液在花少北乳房里面，导致花少北感到乳房有点胀，可花少北没注意到的是，他明显变大的乳房没多久又小下来了，只比原来稍微大那么一点，乳头也更大更红了一些，像颗快熟了的果子，他的身体吸收了那些清液。

某幻觉得差不多行了，拔出一直在花少北后穴开拓的触手，将深藏在里面的肉刃交代出来，他的龟头刚碰到花少北的穴口，花少北就忍不住往后缩，不知何时某幻早已把那颗夜明珠拿了出来。同为男人，花少北能不知道那温热的物什是什么吗？“不要，别，太大了进不去的…”花少北一边缩一边开口求饶。

某幻爱怜的亲吻花少北的额头，开始吟唱那古老的歌曲，花少北只感觉到了云端般脚下踩不实，身体飘飘的，空空荡荡好像缺点什么，渐渐放松下来，某幻见状微微一笑，扯下了花少北眼前盖着的绸缎，他要让花少北看着他是怎么进入他的，看着自己的身体是怎么容下他的硕大的。

花少北已经完全放弃了挣扎，在某幻进去的那一瞬间，他得到了从所未有的满足感。身体空虚的那部分总算被填满了，并没有像他以为的那样坏掉而是快感多于疼痛，虽然狭小紧致的甬道第一次承欢还有点不太适应，但之前触手在这磨蹭时留下了一滩黏液和清液的混合，花少北没用多长时间就得了趣，在某幻身下被动承欢，时不时漏出几句藏不住的呻吟。

没过多久，某幻找到了他深处的那块小突起，一下又一下的碰瓷那里，爽的花少北身体不受控制的喷出一股暖流，他被干到潮吹了。此时乳房处的不适感也加剧了，胸前沉甸甸的，有种胀痛感。

花少北不自觉的用一对嫩乳磨蹭某幻的胸膛，妄图缓解这份难受，不小心狠狠撞上去挤压了这对小可怜一次，乳孔一阵刺痛有什么东西喷射了出来，这份不适却是缓解了一点。

某幻看见花少北喷出来的奶白色液体，珍爱的凑上前舔舐，还富有技巧的轻轻按压乳房让它在多留点出来，清甜的奶味在某幻嘴里绽放，某幻把花少北的乳头舔的湿漉漉的，这次倒真像颗熟透了的果实了。花少北觉得自己变得好奇怪，这根本不是自己的身体了。

某幻看着花少北眼中那点迷茫和不安，无奈的放缓动作凑上前亲吻花少北的唇角，还用低沉的嗓音唱起安抚的歌让花少北得到安全感，紧紧的抱住他。

花少北很快就缓了过来，不受控制的抬起脸索吻，后穴的嫩肉也层层紧靠过来不想放人出去，不断吸吮着肉棒，某幻温柔的轻轻抽插，照着花少北的意愿亲了上去。

花少北满足的紧紧搂住某幻的胸膛，某幻也重新加快了冲刺的速度，他们的搅合处是淡淡的白沫，花少北根本支撑不了多久，肉棒微微颤抖摇晃了一下，大股稍微淡了点的精液射了出来。某幻看他已经交代了出来，也加快了抽插的速度，将浓精内射在花少北体内最深处。

花少北还在高超的余韵中喘息，就听到某幻凑在他耳边说，“再来…几次，给我…生小鱼吧？”

我是菜鸡我开车烂的一比呜呜呜希望大家兜风愉快


End file.
